


Studium w samobójcach

by hiehie



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M, bratnie dusze, i miłość, trochę fluff, wampiry
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 09:20:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10591041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiehie/pseuds/hiehie
Summary: W tym wszechświecie za życia Sherlock nigdy nie spotkał Johna. Toteż ich losy potoczyły się inaczej.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Próbuję pisania po polsku - to wynik mojej próby. Inspirowane głównie Sherlockiem BBC, bo pokochałam tę wersję johnlocka, ale lubię myśleć, że to wersja obejmująca fandom w szerszym sensie. 
> 
> Brak mi przyjaciół pisarzy, więc wszelkie uwagi dotyczące treści, krytyka moich tragicznych przecinków i każdy komentarz traktowane będą jako dar niebios i błogosławieństwo.

_**Lato** _

 

Najbardziej lubił samobójców.

Było w nich coś pociągającego, co sprawiało, że stawali się jego najczęstszym celem. Złamane życie i nadzieje. Smutek pochylający ich ku otchłani. Zawsze czujni, badający otoczenie zmęczonymi oczyma, jakby w każdym zakamarku oczekiwali końca. Czasami zamyśleni, idący bez celu; czasami kroczący wprost na spotkanie śmierci.

 

Mężczyzna. Po trzydziestce. Niski, silnie zbudowany, postawa złamana kalectwem. Trzymał się nisko, szedł powoli, ciągnąc kroki w alei tak ciemnej, że nawet Sherlock ledwie mógł dostrzec wyraźne krawędzie. Weteran wojenny bez rodziny i przyszłości.

 

Samobójcy byli fascynujący, a niewiele pozostało już rzeczy w jego istnieniu, które mógłby tym mianem określić. Kiedyś fascynowało go wszystko. Z każdej dziedziny mógł wyciągnąć interesujące fakty, informacje przydatne do rozwikłania zagadki lub znalezienia odpowiedzi. Kiedyś mógł spędzić studia na analizowaniu dwustu czterdziestu trzech rodzajów popiołu. Ale to było bardzo, bardzo dawno temu. To było _zanim_.

Teraz pozostali mu tylko samobójcy. Z każdego mógł wyciągnąć wszelkie informacje, jakie tylko chciał, ale informacje przestały być ciekawe równie dawno temu. Teraz jedynym pożywieniem była energia. Tak ją nazywał Victor i określenie to przejął od niego mimowolnie, tak jak setki innych rzeczy, które ostatecznie go ukształtowały. Victor miał dar do słów. Był ponoć lingwistą; znał więcej określeń niż niejeden współczesny człowiek, chociaż żył setki lat wcześniej. Między innymi dlatego Sherlock pokochał go tak bardzo – Victor umiał ująć w słowa rzeczy, których Sherlock nawet nie wiedział, że potrzebowały ujęcia.

 

Ubrania i postawa powiedziałyby mu dawniej, że to człowiek nie warty nawet spojrzenia. Zbyt luźne spodnie, nieciekawy sweter. Nie poświęciłby mu dwóch sekund zanim jego uwaga nie przeniosłaby się na obiekt ciekawszy, bardziej wyrazisty. Ale teraz Sherlock baczniej przykładał uwagę do całości zamiast do szczegółów.

Mężczyzna wyszedł z baru. Samotnie, chociaż w jego towarzystwie było  dostatecznie dużo zarówno kobiet, jak i mężczyzn. Kiedyś zapewne zainteresowałby się którymś z nich; w jego spojrzeniu wciąż można było dostrzec ślady dawnych przyzwyczajeń. Teraz jednak, cokolwiek co spowodowało, że kroczył ku zagładzie sprawiło, że nie podejmował już wyzwań. _Pogodzony_.

Sherlock kroczył za nim bezszelestnie i płynnie. Lubił się przyglądać swoim obiektom zanim dotarł do głównego celu – miał teraz mnóstwo czasu, nie było pośpiechu. Lubił delektować się jeszcze przez kilka chwil swoimi odkryciami, małymi skrawkami sekretów, które otwierały się przed nim krok po kroku.

Na początku istnienia nie doceniał tych chwil. Napędzała go wciąż niecierpliwość tak charakterystyczna dla jego żyjącego ja. Dopiero Victor pokazał mu prawdziwą sztukę wyszukiwania, niuanse podkreślające piękno.

Weekend w Londynie był pełen życia i śmiechu, Sherlock czuł to wyraźnie z każdej strony, całą tę energię i aurę, ale skupił się na obiekcie przed sobą – ciemnej postaci, tak maleńkiej między dwoma ponurymi budynkami. Mężczyzna, jeśli nawet wyczuł jego obecność, a Sherlock był niemal pewien, że tak było, nie dał po sobie niczego poznać. Szedł niezłomnie przed siebie, jego twarda postawa wciąż trzymająca go sztywno mimo ułomności i niezaprzeczalnej rozpaczy. _Odważny_ , stwierdził. A może tylko bardziej pogodzony niż pierwotnie zauważył.

Kiedyś nie zwracał uwagi na samobójców. Denerwowali go ludzie, którzy szukali śmierci. Był przeciwnikiem poddawania się walkowerem. Dopóki na szachownicy wciąż stały pionki, dopóty gracz miał obowiązek rozgrywania partii.  Z nielogiczną wręcz zawziętością nienawidził tchórzy.

To zmieniło się później, dużo później i to dopiero kiedy odkrył, że śmierć była zaledwie częścią istnienia. Początkiem.

 

Mężczyzna wreszcie przystanął. Sherlock słyszał jego oddech, cięższy niż wskazywałby na to powolny marsz. Nie obejrzał się, ale wyraźnie czekał, spoglądając w niebo i pochylając głowę jakby w ostatecznym geście. W jego mięśniach Sherlock wyczuł napięcie, jedna dłoń zacisnęła się w pięść, druga mocniej ujęła laskę.   _Będzie chciał walczyć_ – zrozumiał ze zdumieniem.

 

 _Nigdy nie baw się pożywieniem_ – przestrzegał go zawsze Victor. _Jeśli chcesz zatrzymać w sobie resztki tego, co kochałeś za życia, nigdy nie bądź okrutny; zatracisz się i staniesz się tylko marnym widmem, karykaturą własnej osoby._

 

Sherlock postanowił działać. Dwoma szybkimi krokami dostąpił do mężczyzny, chwycił go mocno, jednym ramieniem oplatając na wysokości piersi, drugą dłonią odchylił mu czoło i wyeksponował szyję. _Atak_.

 

Ten moment ekscytował go najbardziej. Był kulminacją wszystkiego, co naprawdę wciąż fascynowało go w całej grze. Nigdy nie wiedział co poczuje od ofiary, gdy ta zrozumie swoje położenie. Strach był najczęstszą emocją, ale nie zawsze był taki sam. Zwykle atak wywoływał zryw – nagłą i gwałtowną zmianę ze stanu _chciałbym umrzeć_ na desperacki alarm _Boże, proszę, nie chcę umierać!_ Nagle w mięśniach i krwi podnosił się wrzask, niemy krzyk o pomoc, nagły błysk świadomości _: tyle mam jeszcze do zrobienia, nie chcę tak kończyć_. Sherlock uśmiechał się wtedy z satysfakcją.

Czasami jednak strach był tylko fizyczną reakcją na zmianę, na nieoczekiwaną sytuację. W człowieku skakało tętno, adrenalina pulsowała w żyłach, ale w złamanej duszy nie mogła już rozniecić chęci, motywacji do prawdziwej walki i po kilku sekundach zamieniała się w nagły, nieoczekiwany spokój. Sherlock, wbrew powszechnej opinii, nie mógł czytać w myślach, ale w tych momentach niemal bezbłędnie rozumiał przesłanie – błogosławione i wyczekiwane: _Nareszcie_.

Lubił się delektować w obu przypadkach – koniec końców, obu typom samobójców dawał to czego naprawdę potrzebowali, nawet jeśli dla świata zewnętrznego całe zajście kończyło się na dwa skrajnie różne sposoby.

 

Tym razem jednak nie nastąpił żaden z nich. Mężczyzna trzymany w jego uścisku nie popadł w panikę. Sherlock nie wyczuł nawet żadnej znaczącej zmiany w napięciu mięśni. Adrenalina oczywiście skoczyła, ale zamiast paniki czy lęku Sherlock ze zdziwieniem poczuł… podniecenie.

Kiedy zbliżył usta do odsłoniętej tętnicy, mężczyzna lekko się spiął, przygotowany na ból, ale jego energia pozostała bez zmian, jeśli nie liczyć pulsującego zainteresowania i skupienia w całej jego osobie. To sprawiło, że Sherlock z nieznaną mu wcześniej chwiejnością zatopił kły w delikatnej linii życia pod miękką skórą.

Victor często opisywał uczucia. Potrafił to robić z nośnością znaną jedynie poetom i Sherlock w tym momencie dałby wszystko, aby przywołać w umyśle słowa, które opisałyby afekt, jaki  nastąpił w nim samym. Do tej pory sądził, że wszystko już widział, wszystkiego doświadczył i zbadane istnienia ludzkie nie mogły go niczym zaskoczyć.

Lecz oto miał przed sobą antytezę wszystkiego, co do tej pory znał. Desperat pozbawiony chęci życia, czerpiący nie ukojenie w śmierci, ani nie czekający na impuls do odrodzenia, ale przyjmujący atak jako część jego samego.

Krew była energią – i bez wątpienia to była energia, tętniąca zarówno w żyjącym jak i karmiąca jego istnienie – która zawierała wszystkie elementy człowieczeństwa. Była w niej linia danych, informacja o zapisie genetycznym, historia chorób, ślady nawyków. Krew łączyła ze sobą wszystkie części ciała i chociaż nigdy nie odkrył dlaczego tak to właśnie funkcjonuje, był niemal pewien, że w krwi tkwił cały logiczny sens, cały sekret jego niezbadanego istnienia.

Nigdy nie przepadał za jej smakiem – i Victor zapewne wzdrygnąłby się słysząc to określenie, ale nie potrafił w żadnym ludzkim języku odnaleźć prawidłowego ekwiwalentu tej sensacji – ani kiedy żył, ani po stworzeniu. Tym razem jednak poczuł coś zupełnie nowego, nowy rodzaj zmysłowego doznania.

Nie strach, nie chęć życia, nie pragnienie śmierci, ale kolejną wariację wszystkich trzech z dodatkowym elementem ekscytacji, która niewiele miała wspólnego z adrenaliną, a bardzo dużo z sensualnością.

Sherlock z trudem oderwał usta od jego szyi, oszołomiony nagłym napływem nowych informacji. W zdumieniu na to niespodziewane odkrycie, szybko odwrócił mężczyznę i przypiął go sprawnie do ściany budynku, by przyjrzeć się mu bliżej.

Błękitne spojrzenie bez trudu odnalazło jego i malowało się w nim coś niezwykłego, coś co – gdyby mógł jeszcze oddychać, zatrzymałoby mu dech w piersi. Mężczyzna patrzył na niego z niedowierzaniem, zdumieniem, ale w spojrzeniu tym nie było wrogości. Raczej desperacka próba odnalezienia odpowiedzi, której towarzyszył delikatny ślad uśmiechu.

-Kim jesteś? – zapytał cicho.

Sherlock, który sam chciał zadać to pytanie, nie mógł się zdobyć na jednoznaczną odpowiedź.

-Nie jestem zagrożeniem – powiedział po chwili.

-Zaatakowałeś mnie – oznajmił mężczyzna bez śladu wrogości, po prostu stwierdził fakt. – Dlaczego?

Mimo, że chwilę wcześniej Sherlock niezaprzeczalnie wysysał z niego krew, poczuł się niesłusznie postawiony w stan oskarżenia. Z jakiegoś nieznanego powodu nagle nie chciał być postrzegany jako niebezpieczny, chociaż ten przymiot zawsze przyjmował jako idealną ochronę przed resztą świata.

Kontynuowanie rozmowy wiązałoby się z brnięciem w te oskarżenia, a Sherlock dostatecznie już stracił kontrolę nad całą sytuacją, Przeniósł wzrok z twarzy mężczyzny na resztę jego ciała. Przypięty do muru – w całkowicie dosłownym znaczeniu – głowę trzymał wysoko, obie ręce luźno spoczywały wzdłuż ciała. Oddychał głęboko, a pod dłonią poprzez warstwy wełny i poliestru Sherlock czuł pewnie tętniące serce.

Fascynujące.

-Chciałeś umrzeć – powiedział, bo to wiedział na pewno. Wrócił spojrzeniem na twarz mężczyzny, żeby nie zgubić ewentualnego kłamstwa w jego słowach.

-Ale ty nie chciałeś mnie zabić – odparł mężczyzna.

-Wciąż mogę to zrobić. – Przejąć kontrolę, wrócić do źródła.

Mężczyzna zamknął oczy i przez sekundę lub dwie Sherlock wreszcie poczuł od niego znany mu dobrze ślad lęku. Po głębokim oddechu wyszeptał: – Więc czemu tego nie zrobisz?

 _Bo nie chcę_ – pomyślał i zrozumiał do czego zmierzali.

-Bo nie chcesz umrzeć, ale także nie chcesz żyć. Czego zatem chcesz?

Mężczyzna zamilkł, ale znów spojrzał mu w twarz i tym razem w jego oczach pojawiła się niepewność, jakaś wewnętrzna walka o znalezienie sensu. Kiedy Sherlock przysunął nagle twarz, by ich usta się spotkały, jego tętno skoczyło, oddech przyspieszył w bezgłośnym oczekiwaniu i antycypacji. 

Sherlock wiedział wszystko o prymitywnych instynktach i biologicznych reakcjach. Całe lata poświęcił na studiowanie ludzkiej natury i zachowań, przeczytał wszystkie znaczące pozycje w kanonie medycyny, psychologii i psychiatrii. Badał osobiście ludzi na wszystkich kontynentach, szerokościach geograficznych i we wszystkich demografiach. Przyjął do wiadomości całą wiedzę jaką miał mu do zaoferowania świat oraz jego własne zmysły, a jednak nic nie przygotowało go na studium przypadku, które znalazł w ciemnej alei londyńskich zaułków.

Nigdy wcześniej nie pocałował swojego obiektu – swojej ofiary – ale tym razem chciał tego bardziej, niż czegokolwiek. Rozchylone, oczekujące usta zapraszały go miękkimi oddechami i całą siłę woli musiał spożytkować na powstrzymanie się przed tym niechybnie zgubnym aktem.

Zamiast tego Sherlock odsłonił gardło mężczyzny i przyłożył usta do gojącej się nienaturalnie szybko rany. Chciał spróbować tej energii raz jeszcze, poczuć to nowe doznanie, które krążyło tym razem w jego krwi, zobaczyć jak to jest czerpać z kogoś, kto nie chce umierać ani nie chce żyć, ale kogoś kto odkrywa razem z nim nieznane wcześniej połacie impresji.

-Kim jesteś? – zapytał, muskając wargami podrażnioną skórę.

Mężczyzna w odpowiedzi odetchnął głęboko  i ręką, która wcześniej ściskała kalecką laskę, objął Sherlocka w pasie, przysuwając do siebie z nieoczekiwaną siłą.

\- Proszę – wyszeptał.

Serce trzymane pod jego dłonią wciąż stabilnie dudniło, a skóra pod jego ustami nagle rozciągnęła się w niemym geście oddania. Zupełnie nowy rodzaj sensacji, którego nie umiał wpasować w nic co wiedział o ludziach – co wiedział o wszechświecie. Ofiara pragnąca oprawcy? Mężczyzna pragnący przygody?

Za dużo niewiadomych. Za dużo niepasujących faktów.

Sherlock odsunął się gwałtownie. Za dużo niebieskich oczu. Za dużo uczuć.

Odwrócił się i z całych sił pobiegł w noc, ku światłom i ku bezpiecznej otchłani,  jaką było zapomnienie.

***

Tyle tylko, że jego umysł nie potrafił już zapominać. Nie od momentu kiedy został stworzony. Nie pamiętał koloru oczu brata ani dotyku dłoni swojej matki. Nie pamiętał twarzy ani imienia kobiety, która zajmowała się jego domem przez wiele lat. Pamiętał natomiast dokładną temperaturę kropel wody, która kapała na niego tuż po tym jak Victor podniósł głowę znad jego szyi po raz drugi. Cztery stopnie Celsjusza.

Pamiętał, jaki wzór na sukience miała jego pierwsza ofiara. Pamiętał dźwięk szczekania psa mężczyzny, który minął go na ulicy Singapuru czterdzieści lat temu. Jego umysł nie potrzebował już kasowania, bo teraz mieściło się w nim wszystko. Poukładane zręcznie w gablotach elektrycznych impulsów, spakowane w kufry szarych komórek, wiadomości o świecie czekały grzecznie i spokojnie, uprzejmie znudzone swoją zbędnością. Sherlock nie wyrzucał ich, bo nie musiał. Teraz mógł umysłem objąć wszystko.

Pierwszy raz podczas swojego długiego istnienia natomiast miał ochotę zrobić porządek. Wynieść wspomnienie poprzedniej nocy do kubła w tylnej alei, albo może spalić je na widowiskowym stosie należącym się sprawom grzesznym, czarnoksięskim i niezrozumiałym.

O, ironio.

W następny wieczór po spędzeniu nocy z ofiarą Sherlock zazwyczaj odpoczywał. Bawił się w myślach wspomnieniami o swoich nowo nabytych odkryciach, katalogował spokojnie nowe doświadczenia, czasami spędzał tak całą noc, chodząc niespiesznie po korytarzach bibliotek swojego umysłu. Zaglądał na półki, odkurzał co milsze myśli, omijał obojętnie sprawy przykre. Energia wyjęta z człowieka noc wcześniej zazwyczaj potrzebowała czasu na przetworzenie i dopasowanie się do całej reszty jego egzystencji.

Tym razem jednak, z momentem otworzenia oczu, Sherlock miał jasną i natychmiastową świadomość, że nic podobnego się nie stanie.

Pierwszy raz od wielu lat w holu jego świadomości stał uparcie mężczyzna patrzący na niego badawczo błękitnymi oczami. Stał postawnie, szeroko, jak żołnierz na służbie i, jak żołnierz, pilnował bacznie przejścia do wszystkich korytarzy.

 _A więc to tak_ , mruknął w myślach Sherlock.

Mężczyzna nie zaofiarował odpowiedzi. Stał dumnie i uparcie bez cienia niepokoju.

_Mógłbyś się przesunąć?_

_Nie za bardzo_ , odparł mężczyzna.

 _Jesteś niezwykle irytujący jak na wytwór mojego umysłu_ , prychnął Sherlock.

 _Co wiele mówi o twoim umyśle_ , uśmiechnął się mężczyzna.

_Czego chcesz?_

_Wiesz czego chcę, Sherlocku_ , powiedział a jego twarz przybrała łagodniejszy wyraz, _Tego samego co ty – odpowiedzi._

 _Nie będziesz stał tu wiecznie_ , odparł rozdrażniony.

_Masz czas, możesz czekać._

Sherlock otworzył oczy i rozejrzał się po swojej sypialni. Zegar wskazywał północ, co mocno go zaskoczyło. Jak długo stał w tym holu przypatrując się mężczyźnie?

Wiedział, że mógłby dalej próbować. Na swój sposób było to wyzwanie – spróbować skasować wspomnienie zanim znalazło swoje miejsce, zanim odnalazłoby jakąś wygodną sofę w przytulnym pokoiku gdzieś w prawym skrzydle.

Sofę? Nie, miał na myśli półkę. Sherlock musiał przyznać sam przed sobą, że już dawno nie czuł się idiotą.

Mógł to przeczekać, albo _zapewne_ mógł, bo nigdy wcześniej tego nie doświadczył. Możliwe jednak, że wspomnienie za jakiś czas by się znużyło, zmęczyło staniem w holu i poszło sobie gdzieś potulnie osiąść. Możliwe.

Ale Sherlock nie wiedział – nie wiedział ile to potrwa, jak przykry będzie to proces i czy uparte wspomnienie nie na robi po drodze bałaganu, zrzucając z półek ułożone grzecznie inne wspomnienia, może nawet depcząc niektóre w swojej zachłannej odmowie kapitulacji.

 _To niedorzeczne_ , stwierdził. _Na pewno tak nie będzie. Czemu miałoby tak być?_

Mężczyzna spojrzał na niego milcząco.

 _To **mój** umysł,_ warknął do niego Sherlock. _Pójdziesz tam, gdzie ci każę._

 _O tak_ , uśmiechnął się mężczyzna. _To twój umysł. Dokładnie tak._

 

Kiedy wbrew sobie wyszedł w londyńską noc, pierwszy raz od wielu lat nie miał jasnego planu. Nie potrzebował energii, nie miał zamiaru badać, nie był nawet tym razem _znudzony_.

Gdyby mógł się przedrzeć przez hol swojej podświadomości, gdzieś zapewne znalazłby półkę na której podręcznik psychologii objaśniłby mu, że wyszedł poszukiwać odpowiedzi. Ale nie mógł się przedrzeć, więc szedł bez poczucia celowości.

Londyńskie powietrze było tej nocy chłodniejsze niż poprzedniej. Sherlock przyglądał się budynkom i ulicom, omiatał wzrokiem twarze ludzi, wodził bezmyślnie ( _bezmyślnie_!) po sztucznych światłach i słuchał odgłosów śmiechu.

Victor wiedziałby co zrobić, przeszło mu przez myśl. Victor miał wszystkie odpowiedzi, znał ten świat od stuleci, przeżył i przemyślał znacznie więcej niż Sherlock. Powiedziałby mu co zrobić, gdzie i jak szukać. Victor uśmiechnąłby się i pocałował jego szyję z gładkimi jak jedwab słowami wyjaśnienia.

Niedaleko Bryanston Square zorientował się, w której części miasta się znajduje. Nie chciał pospieszać kroków, ale nogi i tak poniosły go sprawnie w ciemną aleję, która tak niezasłużenie i obcesowo wyrzeźbiła swój kształt na mapach jego tras poprzedniego wieczoru.

Tym razem również nie była pusta. Wciąż walały się po niej kartony i śmieci, jakiś kot nawet umknął stereotypowo z jednej strony ciemności  w drugą. Oto był przed nim obraz bezsensownego rozczarowania, niczym sztuka imitująca życie.

Sherlock zawrócił, wściekły na siebie, że w ogóle zaszedł tam w pierwszej kolejności. Nie miał tam czego szukać.

Prawda?

Jego ofiary częściej przeżywały ich spotkanie niż to by się mogło komukolwiek wydawać. Dawał im nadzieję; znak, że w nich samych wciąż pozostaje ta część duszy, która nie chce jeszcze opuszczać świata żywych. Sherlock na początku śledził ich losy. Zastanawiał się czy skutki ich spotkania będą trwałe, czy doprowadził do jakiejś znaczącej zmiany. Z czystej ciekawości zastanawiał się także jak tłumaczyli w swoich ograniczonych życiem umysłach to, co ich spotkało.

 _Żywi w nas nie wierzą, bo nie chcą wierzyć,_ powiedział mu kiedyś Victor. _Niewiara jest równie silna jak wiara, masz na to moje słowo. Jest też do niej podobna. Nie martw się tym, oni zawsze znajdują sposób, żeby nas jakoś wymazać._

Doświadczenia Sherlocka potem to potwierdziły. Był ostatecznie powód dla którego tysiące lat chodzili po ziemi, a w ich istnienie wierzyła tylko garstka romantycznych idiotów. A może romantycznych geniuszy, Sherlock nie chciał się zastanawiać nad różnicą.

Skręcił w Welbeck i natychmiast go dostrzegł. Tym razem nie był  jedynym na ulicy, ale to nie miało znaczenia, bo Sherlock bezbłędnie wyłapał wzrost i postawę. Na jedną sekundę jego umysł absolutnie zatrzymał się w miejscu.

Mężczyzna szedł równie powoli co noc wcześniej, ale jego kroki były teraz inne. Choć wciąż wspierane laską, pozbawione były znużenia. Miały w sobie więcej sprężystości i determinacji. Sherlock rozpoznał w nich ślad poprzednich swoich obiektów – nowa nadzieja zaszczepiona przez jeden akt zrywu serca.

Sherlock mimo wszystko poszedł za nim dalej. Mógłby zawrócić lub wyprzedzić go obojętnie, pozostać przy tak długo kształtowanym przekonaniu, że dał obiektowi to, czego tamten pragnął. Mógłby, ale szedł dalej. Spowolnił krok, aby obserwować.

Tak jak noc wcześniej, mężczyzna nie miał celu – po prostu przemieszczał się po londyńskich ulicach. Skręcił w kolejną, ale zamiast iść dalej główną drogą, niespodziewanie wszedł między budynkami w Wigmore. Był to ślepy zaułek, więc albo wracał do domu, albo szedł się z kimś spotkać.

Po nieokreślonej ilości bezszelestnych kroków za nim, Sherlock dostrzegł błąd w swoim rozumowaniu. Mężczyzna wszedł między budynki, dostrzegł bezcelowość dalszej trasy, ale nie podszedł do żadnych z drzwi. Po prostu rozejrzał się wokół, wtopił wzrok w ciemne zakątki przestrzeni, po czym bezsilnie zawiesił głowę na piersi –  zabłądził.

_Jak mógł zabłądzić, skoro donikąd nie zmierzał?_

I Sherlock wreszcie zrozumiał – przebłysk nieskażonej analizą świadomości _. On mnie szuka_.

Nie wiedział skąd ta myśl wkradła się do jego świadomości, ale miał pewność. Wszystko miało sens.

Postanawiając oznajmić swoją obecność, Sherlock zrobił kilka kroków w jego stronę. Mężczyzna natychmiast się odwrócił, spłoszony bliskością odgłosów.

Przez kilka sekund stali nieruchomo, patrząc jeden na drugiego w milczącym pytaniu.

-Ty. – Mężczyzna powiedział, nie jako początek, ale jako pełne zdanie.

-Owszem – przyznał Sherlock.

-Ale…

-Chcesz odpowiedzi – podsunął Sherlock. – Tak się nieopatrznie składa, że ja również.

Mężczyzna zamilkł w swoim niedowierzającym skupieniu. Odetchnął ciężko i otworzył usta, ale po raz kolejny nie odnalazł słów. Och, ułomności ludzka.

-Nie wiem jakie odpowiedzi chciałbyś ode mnie otrzymać – powiedział w końcu mężczyzna. – Obawiam się, że mam jedynie pytania.

-Do tego również dojdziemy – powiedział Sherlock. – Na początek możesz mi powiedzieć swoje imię.

-Imię… - Mężczyzna zmarszczył brwi, jakby nie rozumiał tak banalnego pytania. – To znaczy… John. John Watson.

Sherlock uśmiechnął się do niego dobrodusznie. John Watson, oto cała tajemnica.

-W takim razie _,_ _John_ – zaznaczył Sherlock z pewną nonszalancją. – Może przejdziemy w bardziej intymne miejsce?

Chociaż stali od siebie w znacznej odległości, Sherlock poczuł nagle bijące od niego ciepło. Nie miał aż tak wyostrzonych zmysłów, by wyczuwać zmiany temperatury ciała na odległość. Zapewne coś wspólnego z tym, że niecałą dobę temu wypijał z niego krew. Sherlock dodał to szybko na półkę ze sprawami, które miał jeszcze do zbadania.

John odchrząknął.

-Co proponujesz? – zapytał.

-Zamknięta przestrzeń z nieograniczoną ilością czasu – powiedział zwięźle. –Najlepiej wolna od niechcianych uszu.

John przygryzł dolną wargę.

-U mnie? – zapytał z uśmiechem, który był niczym w porównaniu z wcześniejszymi wyobrażeniami Sherlocka. – Czy u ciebie?

***

U niego. Sherlock nie mógł znieść myśli, że w tej całej niezrozumiałej sytuacji tak po prostu zaprowadziłby Johna do swojego mieszkania. Chociaż sam szukał odpowiedzi, nie sądził by mężczyzna mógł pojąć rozumem przekaz płynący z jego lokum.

Szli obok siebie niespiesznie, przynajmniej w mniemaniu Sherlocka. John wydawał się gonić, choć jego krok w rzeczywistości nie pokonywał ani metra na sekundę więcej, niż poprzednio. Stabilny, ale zniecierpliwiony. Opanowany. Zdeterminowany.

Jak prawdziwy żołnierz.

Sherlock nigdy specjalnie nie przejawiał miłości do munduru, jednak teraz postanowił zrewidować swoje upodobania. Było w Johnie coś intrygującego, jak bardzo ludzki się wydawał, jak konkretny, a jednak pod maską dumy i hardości skrywały się delikatne i miękkie sekrety.

Jak się okazało, John mieszkał całkiem niedaleko i zajmował małą kawalerkę w budynku należącym do brytyjskiej armii. Sherlock pamiętał to miejsce – podczas I Wojny Światowej stacjonowali tam belgijscy żołnierze, których tak koniecznie chciał wtedy poznać. Były to doprawdy dwa tygodnie ciekawych doświadczeń.

John wszedł do środka i rzucił klucze na stolik przy drzwiach. Sherlock wszedł ostrożnie za nim, cicho zamykając za sobą drzwi. Omiótł mieszkanie spojrzeniem. Zatem nie tylko żołnierz, skonkludował – lekarz wojenny. Ciekawe.

Przez chwilę stanęli naprzeciw siebie w niemym impasie.

-Herbaty? – zapytał John z prychnięciem, któremu towarzyszył nieznaczny, ale dziwnie szyderczy uśmiech.

-Z przyjemnością – odparł Sherlock, bardziej przez zaskoczenie i kurtuazję niż rzeczywistą potrzebę.

Oczywiście nie pijał już herbaty, ale jej smak był jednym z niewielu, które pamiętał z czasów poprzedzających stworzenie. Czasami nawet znajdował gdzieś w odległych zakątkach świata ślad jej aromatu, tego dokładnie gatunku, który pijał za życia. Czasami nawet tęsknił za jej smakiem.

Podczas gdy John, wyraźnie równie zaskoczony odpowiedzią co Sherlock, zaczął przygotowywać napój, Sherlock zdjął płaszcz i usiadł w jednym z krzeseł przy malutkim stoliku pod oknem.

Kiedy stanęła przed nim filiżanka, Sherlock spojrzał na stojącego nad nim mężczyznę. Niepewny, ale nie wystraszony, patrzył na Sherlocka z ciekawością.

-Usiądź, John – powiedział gładko. – Zdaję się, że trochę to potrwa.

John posłusznie spełnił polecenie, rozsiadając się w drugim krześle z wyraźną niezgrabnością.

-Powiedz mi co wiesz – polecił mu Sherlock.

-Co ja wiem? – prychnął John lekceważąco. – Ja _nic_ nie wiem, w tym cały problem.

-Źle się wyraziłem – odparł grzecznie. – Powiedz mi, co myślisz.

John na chwilę oderwał od niego wzrok i zapatrzył się ze zmarszczonymi brwiami w okno.

-Sądziłem, że sam to sobie umiesz przeczytać – powiedział w końcu.

Sherlock musiał mu przyznać odwagę w rozumowaniu. Błędnie co prawda, ale odważnie.

-Skąd ten pomysł?

-Och, no nie wiem – powiedział John, tym razem zwracając się do niego i patrząc mu prosto w oczy. – Może dlatego, że wczoraj wieczorem spotkałem pierdolonego wampira.

Sherlock uśmiechnął się ze szczerą satysfakcją – oto coś nowego. Wiedział, że stwierdzenie rzucone było jako wyzwanie, wypchnięte szybko, aby je zdementować, zaprzeczyć, ale i tak podziwiał zuchwałość swojego nietypowego rozmówcy.

-Do takiego wniosku doszedłeś? – zapytał spokojnie.

-A do jakiego miałem dojść? – John zmarszczył brwi, zniżając głos. – Ktoś mnie atakuje w środku nocy. Nie kradnie pieniędzy, nie katuje mnie dla zabawy; po prostu… - Zawiesił głos i skrzywił się przed następnymi słowami. – Gryzie mnie w szyję.

Na jego ustach pojawił się kwaśny uśmiech oznajmiający jak bardzo, ale to bardzo, nie zgadzał się z własnym pomysłem.

-I wyszedł ci… wampir – podsumował Sherlock.

Nie miał zamiaru brzmieć kpiąco, ale osobiście tak bardzo nienawidził tego określenia, że nie mógł się nie wzdrygnąć wymawiając go na głos.

-Okej – westchnął John z irytacją. – Więc kim jesteś i co się do cholery wczoraj stało?

-Nazywam się Sherlock Holmes – powiedział spokojnie.

-Świetnie – prychnął John. – Powinno mi to coś mówić?

Sherlock przyglądał się mu, debatując wewnętrznie różne opcje. Mógł oczywiście wyjaśnić mężczyźnie wszystko, co sam wiedział, ale był pewien, iż wówczas przytłoczony nadmiarem niepojętych informacji, John nie byłby w stanie jasno odpowiedzieć mu na pytania, które sam do niego miał.

-Jak się wczoraj czułeś? – zapytał w ramach kompromisu. – Kiedy cię zaatakowałem?

John spojrzał na niego z afrontem. – Byłem wystraszony.

-Hm – mruknął Sherlock, ogarniając myślą wspomnienie. – Owszem, ale to była tylko mała część tego, co czułeś. Gdybyś się przeraził, lub gdybyś nawet uznał mnie za zwykłego czubka, z pewnością nie poszedł byś dzisiaj w nocy mnie znów poszukać.

-Ja nie… - John urwał w pół zdania i zmarszczył czoło.

\- Czułeś też skok adrenaliny. Niezaprzeczalny, biorąc pod uwagę twoją historię militarną, a jednak – kontynuował Sherlock uśmiechając się do niego. – Nie za specjalnie próbowałeś walczyć, o ile mnie pamięć nie myli.

John otworzył usta i wpatrywał się w niego intensywnie.

-Nie zapominajmy także – ciągnął Sherlock, wstając z miejsca i podchodząc bliżej pod bacznym wzrokiem błękitnych oczu, które śledziły każdy jego ruch. – Że gdzieś pod koniec wzbudziło się w tobie – zniżał głos zgodnie z tym jak nachylał się nad Johnem. – Coś zupełnie innego niż strach.

Ostatnie słowa wypowiedział z ustami tuż przy ustach Johna, który teraz cały zwrócony w jego stronę, dyszał ciężko w oniemieniu. Sherlock musnął nosem o jego policzek.

\- Czego chcesz, Johnie Watson? – szepnął.

Teraz wyraźnie czuł bijące od niego narastające ciepło, widział jak skóra na jego szczęce drży i napina się z wytężeniem. Czuł powiew gorącego oddechu na swoim policzku i kiedy przysunął się bliżej i delikatnie dotknął językiem skóry, tama wreszcie pękła.

John chwycił go mocno za włosy u nasady czaszki i stanowczo odwrócił w swoją stronę. Następnie bez większych skrupułów przycisnął do jego ust pocałunek. Te same wargi, które tak niepewnie drżały niespełna dobę wcześniej, teraz z zapałem zapewniały sobie spełnienie.

Chociaż pocałunek był pospieszny i niecierpliwy, Sherlock czuł w nim prawdziwe uczucie – głęboki afekt podparty sprawną techniką i bez oporu poddawał się mu z nieskrywanym entuzjazmem. O to przecież chodziło, o sprowokowanie tego zagadkowego mężczyzny – Johna – do tej spontanicznej reakcji. O to, że odpowiedź na wszystkie pytania leżała tak pospolicie blisko i że znalezienie jej wiodło przez prosty akt spełnienia sensorycznych zachcianek.

Sherlock pociągnął Johna do pionu. Przywarł ciałem do niego i kontynuował pocałunek, powoli kierując mężczyznę w stronę łóżka. John zapalczywie rozpinał mu koszulę podczas gdy Sherlock przeniósł pocałunki z jego ust na policzki, szczękę i kreślił linię ku odsłoniętemu gardłu. John westchnął głęboko, czując usta na miejscu gdzie noc wcześniej Sherlock zaznaczył swoją obecność bólem.

Tym razem Sherlock nie pozwolił sobie na niepewność. Całował to miejsce z upartą potrzebą zbadania go ponownie, poczucia tego samego rodzaju doznania, ale bez agresji i bez dwuznaczności. Kiedy przywarł wargami i pieścił je przez chwilę językiem, palce Johna na jego ciele zawahały się i straciły płynność.

-Tym razem zapewne pozostanie ślad – mruknął Sherlock i usłyszał nad sobą niezaprzeczalny choć zdumiewający w tej chwili śmiech.

-Zapewne – powiedział John.

Dłonie na jego ubraniu powróciły do swojej efektywnej sprawności i Sherlock sam poczuł potrzebę pozbycia się dzielących ich warstw odzieży.

Tego doświadczenia nie miał jeszcze w całym swoim ogromnym zbiorze i myśl ta uderzyła go nagle z niewypowiedzianą siłą. Sypiał czasami z ludźmi jeśli akurat potrzebne mu było to do badań lub gdy okazja natrafiała na kaprys. Jednak zdobywanie energii, czerpanie życia z innych istnień zawsze traktował w odrębnej kategorii i nie przyszło mu nawet na myśl, by je ze sobą mieszać. A jednak, oto był w tym miejscu i pierwszy raz miał zamiar uprawiać seks ze swoją ofiarą.

Nowe i niezdobyte zawsze podniecały go trochę bardziej niż nakazywałby temu rozsądek, więc bez skrupułów położył ręce na metalowej sprzączce skórzanego paska i rozpiął go jednocześnie wsuwając dłonie w ciepłą skórę mężczyzny na jego biodrach.

Zdejmując jeden z drugiego kolejne części odzieży, Sherlock poczuł jak zatracają się powoli w swojej zachłanności, jak pocałunki wyciskane na skórze są coraz bardziej łapczywe, jak spiesznie im do finału. Kiedy John leżał przed nim nagi w całej swojej rozciągłości miękkich i ciepłych kształtów, Sherlock wreszcie spojrzał mu w oczy.

Pobudzenie, oczekiwanie i niepewność – wszystkie razem malowały się na jego otwartej i przystojnej twarzy, podczas gdy wyciągnął dłoń, aby przyjąć do siebie Sherlocka. Oczekiwanie to, tak szczere i pełne ufności niemal sprawiło, że Sherlock się zawahał.

Jednak dłonie Johna były silne i pewne kiedy przyciągał go do swojego ciała, kiedy przesuwał palcami wzdłuż jego żeber i chwytał nimi delikatnie jego kark, kiedy jego oddech łamał się pod naciskiem nagiej skóry na nagiej skórze.

Płynny, instynktowny ruch i obaj opadli w rytm. Mniej gorliwy, mniej gorączkowy, teraz wydawał się nieskończoną falą doznań, erotycznego przepływu ciała w ciało i Sherlock poddał się temu, zamykając oczy i czerpiąc bliskość z ich połączenia.

John był niezwykłym kochankiem. Otwartymi dłońmi garnął do siebie Sherlocka, całował jego włosy na skroni, przyciskał dłonie do jego kręgosłupa, łopatek i pośladków. Szeptał ciche słowa zachęty i wzdychał za każdym razem kiedy Sherlock odnajdywał jego usta swoimi.

Było to bardzo wiele i niespodziewanie szybko Sherlock poczuł, że jeszcze chwila, a będzie za dużo. Wcisnął twarz w ramię Johna, jednocześnie pragnąc ze wszystkich sił dojść i nigdy nie kończyć podróży. W tym jednak momencie uda Johna zacisnęły się mocniej na jego biodrach a oddech urwał się w drżącym jęknięciu. W chwili, gdy z jego ust wydobyło się ciche i nieosłonięte skrępowaniem wołanie jego imienia, Sherlock poczuł jak świat zapada się wokół nich, a pod jego powiekami rozbłyskują oślepiające światła euforycznego zaćmienia.

***

Otworzył oczy. Z natychmiastowym przerażeniem uświadomił sobie swoją pozycję. Na plecach. Nie jego łóżko. Nagi. Mężczyzna obok niego.

John głowę miał wspartą na jednej ręce, a jego twarz była niepokojąco spokojna.

-Wiesz – powiedział John cicho, z namysłem. – Nie uwierzyłbym, gdybym tego nie zobaczył.

Sherlock uświadomił sobie, że John nie patrzy mu w twarz lecz na własną dłoń ułożoną na jego piersi.

I wtedy dotarła do niego kolejna rzecz. Oddychanie.

Jego klatka piersiowa leżała nieruchomo pod ciepłym dotykiem lekarskiej dłoni. W przeszłości zawsze dbał o ten szczegół lub upewniał się, że nie musi o niego dbać. Teraz nie było sensu udawać – John miał dostatecznie dużo czasu na prowadzenie obserwacji.

-Jesteś niezwykle spokojny, jak na kogoś, kto leży obok trupa – powiedział, skądinąd osobiście zdziwiony tym odkryciem.

-I jak na kogoś, kto właśnie przespał się z trupem – dodał rzeczowo John.

 _Och, Johnie Watson_ , pomyślał Sherlock z jeszcze większym rozczuleniem i ekscytacją niż się tego uprzednio spodziewał. _Jesteś jedną wielką niespodzianką._

-Więc jesteś… – John odchrząknął. – … czymś tam.

-Nie używamy określenia wampir – poinformował go Sherlock. – To wymysł ludzi, którzy zwykle nic nie rozumieją.

-W porządku – przytaknął John. – Zatem jakiego określenia używacie?

-Nie mamy oficjalnej nazwy. – Sherlock zamyślił się nad tymi nielicznymi przypadkami kiedy spotykał innych. – Ja używam określenia stworzenie.

-Stworzenie? – John zmarszczył czoło. – Brzmi dość trywialnie.

Sherlock po raz pierwszy to rozważył. Tego określenia używał Victor, tłumacząc mu, że w przeciwieństwie do ludzi, którzy się rodzą, oni zostają stworzeni. Tak jak życie ma początek więc musi mieć zatem jakiś koniec, stworzenie kończy się niebytem. Nigdy nawet nie próbował zgłębić tego zagadnienia, wiedząc, że będzie to podobne do sposobu, w jaki ludzie próbują wyobrazić sobie śmierć. Określenie tego mianem trywialnego było tak przewrotnie ludzkie ze strony Johna, że Sherlock się uśmiechnął.

-Jesteś intrygujący – oznajmił mu Sherlock szczerze.

John się uśmiechnął i widok ten, tego pogodnego rozjaśnienia na jego twarzy, tej niezmąconej przyjemności, uderzył Sherlocka prosto w jego martwe serce.

-Wzajemnie – odparł John i osunął się z westchnieniem na poduszkę obok.

Przez chwilę leżeli obaj, wpatrując się w sufit, każdy ze swoimi myślami.

Sherlock myślał o tym od jak dawna nic nie zakłóciło spokoju i równowagi jego egzystencji. Pamiętał, że kiedy żył, w niczym nie mógł odnaleźć ukojenia. Wiecznie gdzieś pędził, zawsze czegoś poszukiwał i nigdy nie mógł tego znaleźć, niezależnie jak wiele zagadek rozwiązał, jak dużo informacji zdobył, jak wiele spraw zakończył – zawsze pozostawało w nim to uparte przekonanie, że jeszcze do niczego nie doszedł, że coś pozostawało przed nim nieodkryte.

Dopiero Victor, jego ukochany, niezastąpiony, wspaniały Victor przyniósł ze sobą nadzieję w momencie, gdy jego desperacja sięgnęła zenitu. Zakończenie swojego, z każdą chwilą coraz bardziej błądzącego, żywota wydawała się idealnym epilogiem z osadzeniem Jamesa Moriarty’ego w roli głównej. Pamiętał jak wspaniale niepokonany się wówczas czuł, jak niezwyciężony, sam wybierając swój dramatyczny los.

I wtedy pod wodospadem, silne ramiona złapały go w locie, przecinając szlak przeznaczenia i tłamsząc go w bezpiecznym uścisku. Mgliście pamiętał pierwszy ból i wzrok rozogniony pożądaniem, ale wciąż dokładnie czuł temperaturę wody, która sączyła się na jego skórę. Cztery stopnie Celsjusza…

-Jest lato. – Głos Johna wyrwał go z zamyślenia. Był cichy, niemal czuły i Sherlock spojrzał na niego z obawą. – To znaczy, że niedługo zacznie świtać i pomyślałem…

-To jeden z tych wielu nonsensów – odparł Sherlock, szybko przywracając myśli do teraźniejszości. – Nie umieramy od słonecznych promieni, jeśli to miałeś na myśli.

-Cóż – zaśmiał się cicho John. Ciepło bijące z jego twarzy było niemal ujmujące. – Mój błąd.

-Światło dostarcza po prostu zbyt dużo bodźców – wyjaśnił Sherlock, uderzony nagłą potrzebą ukojenia tej niepewności. – Dlatego częściowo słusznie utożsamia się nas z ciemnością.

-Och. – John pokiwał głową, w pełni świadomy jak mało rozumie, ale po raz kolejny okazując niezłomną odwagę w przyjmowaniu wszystkiego, czego ta sytuacja od niego wymagała.

-Powinienem jednak iść – przyznał Sherlock. Poczuł osobliwe rozczarowanie własnymi słowami, tym dziwniejsze, że biło również od jego towarzysza.

-Oczywiście – powiedział John i natychmiast odwrócił się w poszukiwaniu zrzuconych niedawno części garderoby.

Proces ten był niezręczny. Co było niezwykłe, bo Sherlock nie pamiętał, by kiedykolwiek w całym istnieniu odczuwał coś, co w ogóle mógłby określić mianem niezręczności. A jednak było coś żałosnego w sposobie z jakim naciągali na siebie bieliznę, świadomie unikając wzajemnych spojrzeń, jak guziki zostawały zapinane i zasuwane zamki.

Było to… smutne. Kolejne znaczenie, którego nie pamiętał jak używać, a które bezprecedensowo rozprzestrzeniało się w jego piersi. Może jednak jego serce nie było tak martwe jak sądził? Bo, chociaż zapomniany i nieużywany od lat, smutek spoglądał teraz na niego, odbijając się wymownie w spojrzeniu Johna.

Sherlock ujął swój płaszcz. Co zazwyczaj robił w takich przypadkach? Nic. Bo takich przypadków wcześniej nie było.

-Niech zgadnę – powiedział John, chwytając poręcz krzesła i zaciskając na niej dłoń. Nie patrzył mu w oczy.  – Teraz wyjdziesz i już cię nie zobaczę. Pewnie nawet zrobisz coś tam… magicznego z moim umysłem, żebym uznał to wszystko za sen albo halucynację. Czy może całkowicie zapomnę?

Sherlock patrzył na niego w niemym niedowierzaniu.

-Do dzieła – warknął John groźnie, tym razem prostując plecy i wyzywając go bezpośrednim spojrzeniem. – Zrób, co należy.

Sherlock patrzył na jego nagle zaciętą twarz, tak bardzo zamkniętą w porównaniu do łagodnego wyrazu, którym obdarzał go przez większość spotkania. Wróciła żołnierska hardość, uparty rodzaj niezgody na otaczający świat. Wróciło nawet drżenie dłoni, tak mocno skrywane w zacisku pięści na drewnie.

I może kiedyś, dawno temu, Sherlock przyjąłby to wyzwanie. Teraz jednak nie był człowiekiem i ludzkie odruchy umiał czytać zdecydowanie wyraźniej. Pod osłoną nieugiętej mężności krył się chowany skrzętnie żal. Twarz Johna, tak posłusznie przywołana do szeregu, zdradzała go tylko w delikatnym wahaniu spojrzenia, które z każdą sekundą bliższe było wilgotności. _Nie, jeszcze nie teraz_ , myślał Sherlock z fascynacją. _Dopiero jak wyjdę._

Przeszedł kilka kroków dzielących ich od siebie ze spojrzeniem utkwionym w błękitnych oczach, które bardzo usilnie nie chciały niczego zdradzić. Sherlock miał tę przewagę, że czuł strach Johna w całym swoim istnieniu.

Pochylił się, ujął czule jego policzek dłonią i złożył na ustach Johna delikatny pocałunek. Zdumione wargi odwzajemniły spragniony dotyk.

 _Johnie Watson_ , pomyślał z czułością Sherlock. _Tak_ _dużo jeszcze nie wiesz._

-Wrócę – powiedział tylko, kiedy napotkał teraz już niezaprzeczalnie wilgotne spojrzenie, z którym nie mógł się w tej chwili mierzyć.

Nowy rodzaj zdumienia wymalował się w oczach Johna w tym samym momencie co w jego własnej piersi.

***

Wracał ciemnymi ulicami do swojego lokum, niemal instynktownie przecinając trasę w pośpiechu. Faktycznie niedługo miało wzejść słońce i powoli zaczynał to odczuwać. Cienie robiły się robiły się coraz bledsze, nikła natura w środku miasta powoli budziła się do życia. Musiał odpocząć.

Od kilkunastu lat ograniczał swoje kontakty z ludźmi do minimum. Z jednej strony dlatego, że kontakty te zwykle nie były zbyt interesujące, a z drugiej dlatego że wymagały od niego posługiwania się najróżniejszymi sztuczkami. W ogólnym rozrachunku wydawały się po prostu tego nie warte.

Ale wczoraj coś się zmieniło. Spotykając Johna w tej ciemnej alei, uświadomił sobie, znalazł nowy kierunek swojego zainteresowania. Nowe i niezdobyte – tak rzadko miał tę przyjemność. Mężczyzna fascynował go z bliżej nieokreślonych przyczyn. Bo nie chodziło przecież o seksualny pociąg – Sherlock mógł zaspokajać swoje potrzeby w rozmaity sposób, lub w ogóle nie musiał ich zaspokajać. Nie chodziło też o to, że był samobójcą – tych Sherlock spotykał na porządku dziennym.

Więc o co chodziło?

Sherlock z ulgą przyjął ciche wnętrze swojego mieszkania. Łóżko brzmiało teraz jak dobry pomysł i z niemal niecierpliwym namaszczeniem czekał, aż będzie mógł w spokoju zagłębić się w swoim umyśle.

W holu nie czekał na niego John. Pomieszczenie było puste jak zawsze, szereg eleganckich drzwi czekał spokojnie na otwarcie. Sherlock odetchnął.

Nie było powodu się martwić. Wszystkie półki stały na swoich miejscach, szafy i komody milczały uprzejmie. Nic się nie zmieniło, idealny porządek jaki zostawił tam uprzednio. Sherlock przeszedł przez korytarz, potem przez następny. Spokojnym krokiem zmierzał dalej, sprawdzając kolejne pomieszczenia. Ani śladu zakłóceń. Obrazy wisiały pod idealnie równymi kątami.

Sherlock nie ustawał. Chciał sprawdzić każdy zakamarek, każdą gablotę, upewnić się, że wszystko jest tak samo, ale mimo kolejnych nieskazitelnie niewzruszonych pomieszczeń, za każdymi drzwiami znajdował rozczarowanie. W miejscu, gdzie powinien znajdować ulgę.

***

Zegar na ścianie wskazywał dziesiątą wieczorem, co znaczyło, że przespał więcej niż był powinien. Możliwe, że ostatnia noc zbyt naruszyła jego rytm – po dawce energii zazwyczaj odpoczywał zamiast wybierać się na jeszcze intensywniejsze wycieczki.

Czuł się tym dziwnie rozdrażniony. Ostatecznie zawsze lubił wyzwania i lubił, gdy coś na świecie jeszcze go zadziwiało. Ale prawda była też taka, że od bardzo dawna – od kiedy spotkał Victora – nic nie wyprowadziło go z równowagi.

A nie dalej jak dwie noce wcześniej dokonał tego mężczyzna imieniem John. Dziwny przypadek ludzkiego istnienia.

Victor był jedynym mężczyzną, jakiego Sherlock kiedykolwiek pokochał. Przyniósł ze sobą spokój, którego tak bardzo brakowało mu całe życie. Przyniósł wiedzę na tematy, o których mu się nawet nie śniło. Wprowadził Sherlocka w świat, gdzie jego umysł mógł wreszcie rozkwitnąć, gdzie mógł się rozwijać, gdzie wreszcie poczuł się na miejscu.

Ale Victor musiał odejść – obaj to wiedzieli, a z każdym rokiem stawało się to coraz bardziej oczywiste. Świat nie był już dla niego zagadką, nie mógł zaofiarować już nic więcej i Victor z upływem lat tracił swój wewnętrzny blask. Każda tajemnica odkryta przed Sherlockiem zbliżała ich powoli do końca. Jego czas upływał.

Sherlock pamiętał ten dzień. Był to pierwszy wschód słońca, jaki oglądał od kilkudziesięciu lat. I kiedy Victor złożył na jego ustach delikatny pocałunek i wyszeptał ciche słowa otuchy, Sherlock wiedział, że kiedyś też odejdzie samotnie w stronę wschodzącego słońca. Ale jeszcze nie wtedy.

Istnienie bez Victora było puste i samotne, ale Sherlock zapełniał je nową wiedzą i nowymi doświadczeniami. Victor nie zabrał ze sobą spokoju, który przyniósł, więc Sherlock z radością kontynuował swoje odkrycia.

Odnalazł nowe książki i nowe kontynenty. Odnalazł nową technologię i nowych ludzi. Świat zmieniał się na jego oczach i wszystko było w idealnym porządku.

Aż do przedwczoraj.

John Watson stanął na jego drodze i teraz kiedy Sherlock się nad tym zastanawiał, widział, że już od pierwszej chwili był obiektem większego niż zwykle zainteresowania. Jego puste spojrzenie kiedy Sherlock obserwował go w barze – spojrzenie samobójcy, tak oczywiście, ale było w nim coś jeszcze, coś tak niewymownie subtelnego, że Sherlock nie mógł tego wtedy określić. Teraz, kiedy wiedział już znacznie więcej – kiedy znał jego imię i oddech na swojej skórze – Sherlock widział, że tamto spojrzenie czegoś poszukiwało. Niespokojne i błędne, przywołało w Sherlocku wspomnienia jego własnych lat życia, kiedy za nic na świecie nie mógł znaleźć swojego miejsca.

Analogia była oczywista, ale Sherlock nie chciał się z nią zgodzić. John był ludzki do szpiku kości. Cały konkretny i logiczny, bez cienia dramatyzmu przyjął bezdyskusyjnie obecność Sherlocka, jakkolwiek zaskakująca i niemożliwa by ona nie była. Nie wierzył w jego istnienie, ale przyjmował je ze wszystkimi następstwami. I ta jego ujmująco ludzka namiętność – ta prosta potrzeba kontaktu, te proste spojrzenia, to proste oczekiwanie i ta prosta wzajemność.

Nie, Sherlock nie chciał i nie miał zamiaru mu tego odbierać. John musiał znaleźć sobie coś innego, inny obiekt fascynacji, bo Sherlock nie mógł mu zaofiarować nic oprócz stworzenia, a odebranie mu człowieczeństwa wydawało się czymś więcej niż świętokradztwem.

Dlatego Sherlock złamał daną obietnicę i tym samym złamał sobie swoje martwe serce, ale postanowił już więcej do niego nie wracać.

 

***

Sherlock nie przychodził. Minęła doba; potem kolejne i z każdą nastającą nocą John rozpoczynał czekanie, a z każdym porankiem zmuszony był je porzucać.

Dni wlekły się smętnie, zupełnie tak, jak wcześniej. Jakby zupełnie nic się nie zmieniło. Harry dzwoniła, jak zawsze co drugi dzień. Mike zapraszał go w piątki na piwo. Terapeutka pytała o jego bloga.

John czekał. Nie mógł sobie do końca wyjaśnić dlaczego i co tak właściwie spotkało go podczas tych dwóch niezwykłych nocy. Spotkał tego… spotkał to stworzenie, które wbrew jakiejkolwiek logice musiało być magiczne.

Ach, jebać to, co powiedział Sherlock – spotkał wampira.

Gdyby nie był pewien nieuniknionej porażki, w tej chwili zapewne googlowałby ten durny termin. Ale fakt pozostawał faktem – Sherlock pił jego krew i temu nie mógł zaprzeczyć. Wiedział jakie to uczucie, gdy tkanka łączna zostaje rozdarta i ile siły naporu do tego potrzeba. Wiedział, jak pachnie krew uciekająca z człowieka.

 Wiedział też, gdyż z niedowierzaniem badał to empiryczne, że po zaśnięciu, tuż po rundzie obłędnego seksu, Sherlock był niezaprzeczalnie martwy. Dosłownie.

Albo oszalał, albo stracił siedem lat studiów plus trzy lata na wojnie i nie umiał określić zgonu, albo Sherlock nie okazywał znaków życia. Nie będąc do końca gotowym przyjąć niewiary we własne oczy, John musiał stwierdzić, że miał do czynienia z istotą nieumarłą.

Trudne do przyjęcia, ale…

Wojna nauczyła go nie kwestionować zbyt wiele.

John widział w swoim życiu bardzo dużo. W swej okrutnej istocie, za dużo jak na jedno istnienie. Widział przyjaciół konających w jego ramionach, widział kobiety i dzieci cierpiące z przyczyn tak idiotycznych, jak pieniądze i władza. Widział też akty odwagi tak śmiałej, że nawet Philip Zimbardo nie podjąłby się próby ich opisania. Widział okrucieństwo, śmierć, widział bohaterstwo i poświęcenie, widział ludzką twarz, gdzie nikt nie szukałby człowieczeństwa.

Czy jeden przypadek niezwykłości był w stanie zachwiać jego równowagę?

Być może, ale pozostawał ten jeszcze jeden dodatkowy czynnik: John _chciał_ w to wszystko wierzyć. Chciał, bo spotkanie Sherlocka było pierwszą i jak dotąd jedyną rzeczą, która cieszyła go od czasu powrotu do kraju. Więc czekał, bo Sherlock powiedział, że wróci. Więc czekał, bo nie pozostało mu nic innego.

Czasem wychodził w noc z myślami o Sherlocku. Nie żeby go spotkać – był pewien, że Sherlock sam by go znalazł, gdyby chciał. Nie; wiedział, że szukanie jest bez sensu, ale ciemne aleje Londynu zdawały się być jego naturalnym środowiskiem. Kiedy John męczył się dusznością swojego ciasnego mieszkania, kiedy wskazówki zegara stukały wymownie jedna za drugą, kiedy ta pustka była nie do zniesienia – John wychodził w letnie powietrze i przechadzał się pogrążonymi w mroku ulicami. Tam czuł się chociaż troszeczkę bliżej tego uczucia, którego szukał już od tak dawna.

I czekał.

***

Dopiero następnej nocy Sherlock poczuł ból. Prawdziwy, realny ból, który go przeraził. Bo on nie odczuwał już bólu. A jednak był tam, niezaprzeczalny, głęboko w jego piersi. Tak oślepiający, że Sherlock mógł jedynie leżeć i w przerażeniu patrzeć na sufit swojej sypialni.

Słońce wschodziło i zachodziło, a dziwny ból w jego piersi nie ustawał.

Sherlock leżał nieruchomo. Nie mógł i nie chciał się podnieść. Próbował biec przez korytarze świadomości, ale żadne ze skrzydeł nie ofiarowało pomocy. W nieodgadniony sposób zgubił się we własnym umyśle i tylko niewyraźnie czuł jak niemożliwe łzy zbierały się w kącikach jego oczu. Łzy? Od kiedy…

Tak bardzo bolało. Tak bardzo, że chciał umrzeć. _Chciałby_ umrzeć gdyby nie to, że pierwszy raz od strasznie dawna czuł, że żyje.

***

Była to może siódma noc z rzędu, a może szesnasta; zaskakujące jak czas nabrał nagle nowego znaczenia, i jak pieczołowicie Sherlock przestał umieć go liczyć.

Obudził się jak zwykle. Otworzył oczy i zobaczył ciemność. Dobrze, w porządku. Ból w jego piersi wreszcie ustąpił i Sherlock poczuł ulgę. Błogosławiony spokój wypełnił jego myśli. Wreszcie mógł wrócić do normalności.

Jego mieszkanie zatopione było w mroku, cienie kładły się łagodnie na krzywiznach mebli. Piękne szarości skąpane w blasku księżyca.

Uśmiechnął się do niemal zapomnianego wspomnienia ze swoich lat życia. Tak właśnie się czuł, wychodząc z narkotycznego odrętwienia, gdy mijały efekty odstawienia i znów odczuwał świat w wyraźnych kolorach.

Zaraz. Co?

Sherlock usiadł na łóżku, omiatając pokój spojrzeniem. Nie widział wskazówek na ściennym zegarze, choć światło zza okna było równie jasne, co zwykle. Niemożliwe. Zawsze mógł je odczytać z bezbłędną dokładnością. Spojrzał jeszcze raz, ale wskazówki uparcie rozmazywały się w ciemności.

I wtedy do niego dotarło.

Nie tylko jego zmysły odbierały zakłócony przekaz, teraz jego ciało również jakiś wysyłało. Czuł niepokojące mrowienie w kończynach, uczucie zapomniane, ale znane, napływające do jego świadomości jak dobrze znana melodia niesłyszana od lat.

Krew pulsująca w żyłach.

Niemożliwe.

Sherlock przytknął drążące palce do własnego nadgarstka. Puls. Czuł swój _puls_.

 

***

 

**† SHERLOCK HOLMES †**

John patrzył na zmurszały nagrobek z dziwaczną mieszaniną ulgi i smutku. Przekrzywiony marmur, niemal całkowicie zapomniany, ukryty w gąszczu paproci i pajęczych sieci. Grawer prawie całkowicie zatarty, a jednak był namacalnym dowodem istnienia tego tajemniczego człowieka.

Na stoliku obok łóżka Johna czekała teraz pożółkła książka, opatrzona tym samym nazwiskiem, którą dwa dni wcześniej znalazł w archiwach biblioteki. Więc kiedyś żył ktoś tym imieniem; mało tego, był to jedyny człowiek o tym imieniu, jakiego John był w stanie odnaleźć w swoich poszukiwaniach.

Logika podpowiadała mu, że to może być zwykły przypadek i nie miał zbyt wiele nadziei otwierając lekturę, ale… Pierwsze strony przyprawiły go niemal o palpitację serca, bo z każdego słowa biło po oczach Sherlockiem. Ta zarozumiała narracja, ta krystaliczna arogancja w swoich przekonaniach. Czytał „Sztukę Dedukcji” nie mogąc sobie nie wyobrażać Sherlocka.

Kim był i jakie wiódł życie pozostawało jednak tajemnicą – jeśli w ogóle był to rzeczywiście on. Książka nie zawierała żadnych znaczeń osobistych, jedynie czyste obserwacje, ale Johna i tak fascynowała ta niezwykła lektura. Oprócz niej i teraz tego smutnego nagrobka, nie miał nic więcej.

Może wciąż żyli jacyś krewni tego całego Holmesa, ale John porzucił tę myśl w przedbiegach. To było za dużo, nawet jak na tę niezdrową fascynację.

Dotknął delikatnie wilgotnego kamienia i pomyślał, że w końcu kiedyś będzie musiał przyjść dzień, w którym się pożegnają. Może nie dzisiaj, ale prędzej czy później nadejdzie.

Kiedy zmierzał z powrotem do cmentarnej bramy, słońce już prawie zaszło. Dzisiaj nie miał zamiaru chadzać ciemnymi ulicami. Był zmęczony nieregularnym trybem snu i dniem spędzonym na poszukiwaniach. Dzisiaj miał zamiar rozpocząć powolne przygotowania do zakończenia przygody.

Myśl ta towarzyszyła mu, gdy wysiadał z taksówki i wlókł powoli nogi do swojego pustego mieszkania. Lato było jeszcze w pełni; wciąż mógł pojechać odwiedzić Harry. Niedługo miała się im urodzić córeczka – może mógłby w czymś pomóc. W domku na wsi zawsze było coś do zrobienia, a jeśli nawet był bezużyteczny ze swoją kulawą nogą, może przydałaby im się opinia niezależnego lekarza. Albo coś tam. Maliny właśnie powinny zacząć dojrzewać. John dawno nie był na wsi.

Nie zdążył dokończyć myśli o słonecznych popołudniach, które mógłby spędzać z Clarą i Harry na ganku ich domku, kiedy drzwi jego mieszkania otworzyły się z rozmachem.

-John! – Usłyszał zduszone wołanie, po czym został gwałtownie wciągnięty do środka.

Co do chuja?!

Oszołomiony niespodziewaną napaścią, próbował się wyrwać z żelaznego uścisku dłoni na swoich przedramionach.

-Nic ci nie jest? Dobrze. – Mężczyzna mamrotał, wciąż trzymając go blisko siebie.

-Zaraz, co jest…- John potrząsnął głową i odepchnął mężczyznę. – Sherlock?

Stał tam przed nim i John poczuł jak ogarnia go fala ulgi. Sherlock był w jego mieszkaniu.

-Zmartwiłem się kiedy nie wracałeś – wymamrotał znów Sherlock, puszczając go i zaczął chodzić niespokojnie po pokoju.

John odetchnął, otrząsając się z pierwszego szoku. Patrzył na Sherlocka jak ten przemierzał długimi krokami przestrzeń w tę i z powrotem. Nie miał bladego pojęcia co się działo.

-Sherlocku? – zapytał łagodnie. – O co chodzi?

Sherlock przystanął w swojej wędrówce i spojrzał na Johna jakby dopiero go dostrzegł.

-Nie wiem! –Wykrzyknął. – Coś się stało i nie wiem co!

-Okej… - powiedział John ostrożnie, robiąc kilka kroków w jego stronę. Zmusił się, by użyć swojego najbardziej lekarskiego tonu. – Chcesz mi powiedzieć, co takiego konkretnie zaszło?

-Nie wiem! – znów wykrzyknął Sherlock i wplótł palce we własne włosy w geście frustracji.

Atak paniki, osądził w zdumieniu John. No cóż… Najwidoczniej wampiry też je miewały.

-Zrobię herbaty – oznajmił.

Sherlock ponowił swoją wędrówkę, a John czuł jego napięcie kiedy przeszedł do aneksu kuchennego i wstawił czajnik na gaz.

-Oszalałem! – wykrzyknął Sherlock tak nagle, że John niemal podskoczył.

-Jest nas zatem dwóch – odparł John, odwracając się powoli w jego stronę. – To jeszcze nie powód, żeby dramatyzować.

-Nie rozumiesz! – warknął Sherlock, zatrzymując się i wskazując na nim oskarżycielsko palcem. – Nic nie rozumiesz i przestań być taki spokojny!

John patrzył na ten wybuch i poczuł ogarniający go spokój. Wreszcie coś z czym mógł się mierzyć.

-Sytuacja się poprawi kiedy wreszcie zaczniesz mówić do rzeczy – powiedział. – A teraz usiądź i wypij herbatę.

Nie wyglądało, żeby Sherlock miał ochotę na herbatę – ani na spokój, jeśli już przy tym byli – ale pod stanowczym okiem Johna, posłusznie usiadł.

-Czemu jesteś taki zdenerwowany? – zapytał John, siadając powoli naprzeciwko.

-Nie umiem tego wyjaśnić – odparł z frustracją. Pięści miał zaciśnięte na stole przed sobą.

John rozpoznawał te znaki – sam musiał wyglądać bardzo podobnie w gabinecie swojej terapeutki. W myślach szybko odnotował, żeby wysłać jej kwiaty za to, że miała do niego tyle cierpliwości.

-Nie przyszedłeś – powiedział John, zmieniając temat. – Obiecałeś, że wrócisz, ale nie wracałeś.

Sherlock spojrzał na niego szybko, marszcząc brwi. Jego wzrok wreszcie na chwilę się skupił.

-Jestem tu przecież – powiedział cicho.

-Tak, bo coś się stało. Coś niespodziewanego, wnioskując z twojego niepokoju.

-Co to za różnica? – warknął Sherlock. – Mówiłem, że wrócę i jestem. W czym problem?

John odetchnął. Zapowiadała się ciężka noc.

-Ale nie planowałeś tego – powiedział Sherlockowi, teraz sam pojmując, że w tej sprawie się nie mylił. – Wcale nie miałeś zamiaru tu wracać.

Sherlock patrzył na niego w milczeniu przez dłuższą chwilę. Coś się w nim zmieniło, chociaż John nie umiał powiedzieć, co to dokładnie było. Był inny niż poprzednio i chociaż widzieli się w sumie raptem kilka godzin, zdążył wywrzeć na Johnie konkretne wrażenie. Tym razem wrażenie to było inne.

-Nie powinniśmy się byli spotkać – powiedział Sherlock w końcu. Jego wzrok nosił ślady skruchy. – Popełniłem błąd.

W Johnie wezbrało uczucie nagłego lęku. Tak długo rozmyślał o tajemniczych i dziwacznych sekretach, tak długo rozważał niemożliwość ich znajomości, że teraz przychodziły mu do głowy makabryczne obrazy nieokreślonych zagrożeń, jakie mogło to spotkanie za sobą nieść.

-W porządku – powiedział spokojnie. – Zapewne masz rację.

-Nie rozumiesz! – powiedział Sherlock z naciskiem, zakrawającym o desperację. – Moje istnienie, _nasze_ istnienie, nie może mieszać się z ludzkim życiem. My wiedziemy zupełnie osobny byt i tylko czasami nasze ścieżki się o siebie ocierają.

-Kiedy musisz kogoś zjeść – podsumował John.

Sherlock spojrzał na niego, jakby John go spoliczkował.

-Ja nie _zjadam_ ludzi!

-Karmisz się ich krwią – John wzruszył ramionami. –  Praktycznie wszystko jedno.

-Nikogo nie krzywdzę. – Sherlock zacisnął szczęki i patrzył na Johna groźnie.

-Dobra, mniejsza o to. – John machnął ręką. – Więc nie krzyżujesz ścieżek z ludźmi, ale niechcący się ze mną przespałeś; twój błąd – co dalej?

Sherlock rozważał to przez chwilę w milczeniu, podczas którego badawczo przyglądał się Johnowi.

-Coś ze mną zrobiłeś – osądził wreszcie. Wyglądało na to, że próbował przetestować jakąś teorię.

-Jasne, że tak. – John się uśmiechnął, choć uśmiech ten nie był miły. – Kaleki wojenny lekarz całkowicie załamał twój wszechświat.

-Na to wygląda – powiedział Sherlock i zdawało się, że mówił poważnie.

John był zmęczony.

-Wiesz co? Chyba masz rację. Nasze spotkanie było błędem, ale to nie ja mam nadludzkie siły i magiczne zdolności, więc albo mnie oświecisz, o co ci właściwie chodzi, albo powinieneś poszukać dobrego lekarza. I skoro przy tym jesteśmy, możesz mi go też polecić, jak już ci się uda. Będę ogromnie wdzięczny.

-Dobrego lekarza – powtórzył Sherlock bezmyślnie.

-Najlepiej psychiatrę – uzupełnił John. – Ze specjalizacją w urojeniach i stresie pourazowym. Możesz mi numer wysłać SMSem.

-Nie. – Sherlock zerwał się na równe nogi i znów zaczął maszerować po mieszkaniu.

John mógł tylko patrzeć, jak bardzo Sherlock donikąd nie zmierzał. Upił łyk herbaty. Wciąż była w miarę ciepła. Och, no cóż.

-Jesteś lekarzem – powiedział Sherlock, przystając na chwilę i znów wyciągając w jego stronę palec wskazujący. – Wyjaśnij mi to.

Odwrócił dłoń, prezentując swój nadgarstek. Patrzył na Johna w oczekiwaniu.

-Ogólna diagnoza? – John obrzucił go całego spojrzeniem. – Melodramatyczny dupek.

Sherlock fuknął i złapał dłoń Johna, przyciskając jego palce do swojego nadgarstka. Co… Kiedy John dalej nie rozumiał, Sherlock pociągnął go do pionu i drugą dłoń Johna przyłożył do własnej piersi.

Johna ogarnęło nagłe ciepło, wynikające z ich niespodziewanej bliskości. Kiedy Sherlock wpatrywał się w niego tak intensywnie, John miał wrażenie, że zemdleje od ilości krwi jaka upływała w dół z jego mózgu.

I nagle zrozumiał. Skupiając uwagę na swoich palcach, zrozumiał, że czuje pod nimi tętniący puls.

-…o kurwa – wymamrotał, kiedy dotarł do niego ten medyczny fakt.

-Teraz rozumiesz? – warknął Sherlock, puszczając go nagle i zostawiając, by kontynuować swoją wędrówkę po pokoju.

John nie rozumiał. I nagle bardzo go to rozbawiło.

-Obaj oszaleliśmy – powiedział, opadając na krzesło z tą jasną konkluzją. Zaniósł się śmiechem. – Zobacz, dwa kompletne świry, gdzie jeden udaje wampira, a drugi w to wierzy, a potem ten pierwszy udaje człowieka, a ten drugi nie może uwierzyć. Ja pierdolę, znalazłem się w filmie Davida Benioff’a! Pewnie gdzieś teraz leżę z połową czaszki na wierzchu i w ostatnich sekundach życia _coś takiego_ majaczy się w mojej roztrzaskanej głowie!

Nie mógł przestać się śmiać.

-Weź się w garść! – warknął Sherlock. – Nie czas na żarty!

-A kiedy był dobry czas? – zapytał John, wciąż tłumiąc chichot.

Sherlock zatrzymał się i popatrzył na niego uważniej. Na jego twarzy pojawił się cień rozbawienia.

-Jesteś taki kurewsko niedorzeczny – powiedział, kręcąc głową.

John wyszczerzył się w uśmiechu. – Wzajemnie.

***

Sherlock zatem żył. Martwy przez sto trzydzieści lat i nagle, jak gdyby nigdy nic, po prostu jego serce zaczęło bić, organizm zaczął funkcjonować, odczuwał głód i ból mięśni, jego czy produkowały łzy, a płuca zaciągały się powietrzem.

Nowe i niezdobyte, westchnął w myślach – uważaj czego sobie życzysz.

-Wiesz – powiedział John, wciąż usadzony w swoim miejscu pod oknem. – Myślałem, że jej nie pijesz, bo nie możesz. – Wskazał na filiżankę z herbatą. – Ale teraz naprawdę nie ma powodu żeby się marnowała.

Cały John, konkretny do bólu.

-Ty też nie wypiłeś – zauważył Sherlock. Herbata była teraz jego ostatnim z problemów.

-Skoro jesteś żywy, a ja sobie ciebie nie wymyśliłem – powiedział John, wydymając usta w zadumie. – Może to dobry czas, żeby sobie pewne sprawy wyjaśnić?

-Myślałeś, że sobie mnie _uroiłeś_? – zapytał zdumiony.

-Równie logiczne, co spotkanie wampira, nie? – John wzruszył ramionami.

Oczywiście. Oczywiście, że John potrafił to sobie wyjaśnić, tłumacząc fakty przez pryzmat swojego ludzkiego umysłu, jednocześnie rozumiejąc je we większym, metafizycznym sensie. Sherlock dziwił się, że w ogóle go to jeszcze zaskakiwało.

 Więc usiadł, zaczerpnął powietrza ( _zaczerpnął powietrza!_ ) i zaczął mówić.

Słowa płynęły z jego ust, otworzony nurt rzeki, który nie miał końca. Mówił o swoim stworzeniu, mówił o istnieniu, które wiódł przez wiele lat i które go tak fascynowało. Mówił o doświadczeniach, które zdobył, o odkryciach których dokonał. Opowiadał Johnowi co i w jaki sposób go ukształtowało, o swoich docelowych ofiarach, które chciały lub nie chciały żyć. Mówił o wszystkim, co wiedział na temat swojego istnienia, o stworzeniach które spotkał, a które były całkiem jak on, a tak od niego różne.

Opowiadał o wszystkim czego dowiedział się o wszechświecie i nie zorientował się gdy nadeszła północ, jego słowa zwolniły tempo, a jemu samemu zaschło w gardle. John podsunął mu filiżankę herbaty.

-Rumianek – powiedział z uśmiechem. – Staromodne, ale skuteczne.

-Chcesz żebym zasnął? – zdumiał się Sherlock, którego ciężkie powieki walczyły o pozostanie przytomnymi.

-Nie, ale ty chcesz – uśmiechnął się John. – Wypij i dokończymy jutro.

Sherlock mrugnął na swoją filiżankę. Tak, może tak właśnie byłoby najlepiej.

***

Ciepłe ramiona oplatały go w ciężkim uścisku i John otworzył leniwie oczy. Słońce dopiero wstawało, pokój rozmazywał się w szarościach. Za oknem świat budził się do życia i ogarnęło go poczucie nagłego szczęścia.

-Nie wiem co zrobić – powiedział cicho Sherlock z twarzą wciśniętą między łopatkami Johna.

John pomyślał, że to słuszna uwaga, choć trywialnie oczywista.

-A kto w ogóle to wie? – zapytał.

Życie było ciągiem niewiadomych –  niekończący się strumień niezrozumiałych wydarzeń i pewnego dnia ktoś mówi człowiekowi, że ten jest dorosły i nagle musi sobie z tym radzić.

-Jestem przerażony. – Tym razem twarz Sherlocka była wyżej, a jego oddech ocierał się o skórę na karku Johna.

-Masz pewnie mnóstwo opcji. – John postanowił, że konkretność będzie teraz najlepszym rozwiązaniem. – Co prawda może być mały problem z prawem, potrzebne ci będą jakieś dokumenty, ale papier wszystko przyjmie. Szczególnie kiedy obłożony jest szczodrze wysoko nominałowymi  banknotami.

-Nie mam problemu z finansową płynnością.

-To dobrze. – John odwrócił się w jego stronę.

Sherlock leżał przed nim, rozczochrany i zaspany, z tym dziwnym wyrazem dezorientacji na twarzy. W Johnie wezbrała fala niekończących się opiekuńczych uczuć.

-Wiem, że jeszcze wcześnie – powiedział, rozważając to powoli. – Ale co byś powiedział na jakieś śniadanie? Teraz, kiedy już żyjesz i w ogóle?

Sherlock uśmiechnął się do niego niepewnie.

 A potem go pocałował.

***

_„Sądzę, że zasługujemy_

_na miękki epilog, kochany_

_Jesteśmy dobrymi ludźmi_

_Dość się wycierpieliśmy”_

**_Nikka Ursula*_ **

**_Jesień_ **

Mieszkanie przy Baker Street było idealne. Tylko do niego wkroczył, omiótł wzrokiem puste ściany, a już malował się przed nim obraz przytulnie urządzonego domu, który Sherlock zapełniał bibelotami i niezliczoną ilością książek.

Obecność kominka przypieczętowała decyzję.

-Na górze jest druga sypialnia – Martha Hudson spojrzała pomiędzy nich z tajemniczym uśmiechem. – Jeśli była by potrzebna.

-Oczywiście, że będzie potrzebna – powiedział John. – Gdzie niby Sherlock miałby zmieścić cały ten swój naukowy bajzel?

-Naukowy bajzel?! – Sherlock łypnął na niego, jakby John obraził jego przodków cztery pokolenia wstecz.

\- Och, no cóż, trzeba będzie tam uchylić okna – pani Hudson otarła dłonie o kieszenie sukienki. – Jesień jest tego roku wyjątkowo wilgotna.

- _Bajzel_?!

-Nie dramatyzuj – mruknął John do niego. – Pani Hudson, nie miałaby pani tak przypadkiem kilku ciasteczek na zbyciu? Kiedy temu wariatowi spada cukier, robi się całkowicie nie do zniesienia.

-Och, chłopcy – zachłysnęła się pani Hudson w zachwycie. – Zaraz poszukam na dole. Czekoladowe czy kokosowe? Mniejsza o to, Speedy’s powinno być jeszcze otwarte i…

Wciąż jeszcze mamrotała pod nosem, gdy tanecznym krokiem schodziła po schodach.

John spojrzał na Sherlocka, który rozsiadł się teraz w jednym z foteli, które jako jedne z niewielu mebli dekorowały pomieszczenie. Jego dłonie w zamyśleniu głaskały skórzane poręcze.

\- Zadzwonisz do Lestrade’a? – zapytał John, siadając naprzeciw.

-Nie, zaraz sam się tu zjawi – powiedział Sherlock, wciąż zatopiony we własnych myślach.

Obicie fotela ewidentnie go fascynowało, a John jakiś czas temu przestał się dziwić nad niemożliwością jego domysłów, więc wyjął z kieszeni poranną gazetę i zaczął po prostu czytać.

***

Izba przyjęć była dla Johna ekwiwalentem placu boju i Sherlock zrozumiał to już pierwszego dnia. Teraz, kiedy jego mózg działał normalnie, dużo wolniej przychodziło mu rozumienie niektórych spraw, ale niektóre – z tych samych przyczyn – odkrywały się przed nim znacznie szybciej.

-Pięć minut – warknął niezadowolony Lestrade. – Tyle potrzebujesz na rozwiązanie zagadki?

-Jeśli mi się naprawdę nie chce – powiedział znudzony Sherlock. – Zwykle rozwiązuję taką w trzy.

-Jasne – mruknął Lestrade.

-Możesz zadzwonić mi po taksówkę? – Sherlock musiał wrócić do domu; John miał dzisiaj ciężki dzień, biorąc pod uwagę ten komunikacyjny wypadek, a nie, jak przypuszczał Scotland Yard, zamach terrorystyczny . – Mojemu telefonowi kończy się energia elektryczna.

-Pada ci bateria? – Lestrade pokręcił głową. – Za rogiem jest postój.

Sherlock wracał do domu w dobrym nastroju. Wreszcie powoli wszystko zaczynało mieć sens i nie był pewien czy to z powodu jego ludzkiego umysłu, który dopasował się wreszcie do rytmu innych żyć, czy z innych sentymentalnych przyczyn.

Tak czy inaczej, uważał, że był szczęśliwy.

John był zmęczony i patrzył na niego z zatroskaniem kiedy Sherlock rozwiązywał swój szalik i wieszał na haczyku płaszcz.: jeden z pacjentów umarł, inny miał nikłe szanse na przeżycie.

-Nie wypiłeś herbaty – oznajmił mu Sherlock, głaszcząc jego siwiejące czoło.

-Czekałem na ciebie.

 

***

Sherlock wygładzał jego zmartwienia delikatnymi dłońmi, scałowywał smutek cierpliwymi ustami. John czuł jak znużenie odpływało w niepamięć.

-Ludzki błąd – wyszeptał, splatając swoje palce z palcami Johna. – Nikt nie mógł nic poradzić.

-Tak – szepnął John, garnąc do siebie jego bliskość, wsuwając dłonie w jego włosy, tuląc policzek do ciepłej piersi.

Życie było ciągiem niezrozumiałych wydarzeń, bezkresem niedorzecznych skutków i przyczyn, i zdecydowanie lżej było sobie z nimi radzić z kimś u swojego boku.

-Jutro masz wolne? – zapytał Sherlock.

-Dopiero w niedzielę idę na noc – odparł John leniwie.

-To możemy dzisiaj…? – Sherlock spojrzał mu w oczy, szukając potwierdzenia.

-Kiedy tylko zechcesz – John się uśmiechnął.

***

Jesienne powietrze było rześkie, ale jeszcze nie mroźne. Niedługo miały nadejść deszcze, a po nich lodowato przeszywające deszcze ze śniegiem. Ale potem…potem miała nastać zima. Sherlock z jakiegoś powodu zastanawiał się jak John będzie wyglądał w wełnianej czapce.

-Kiedyś mi powiesz jak znajdujesz te miejsca, prawda? – John przywarł do jego boku, dzieląc z nim swoje ciepło.

-Naprawdę interesuje cię ten nudny proces? – Czasami John zadawał najdziwniejsze pytania.

-Sherlocku, siedzimy na dachu wieżowca Leadenhall! W sobotę rano! Oczywiście, że interesuje mnie jakim cudem się tu dostaliśmy!

Sherlock spojrzał na niego w rozbawieniu.

-Gdybym ci powiedział…

-… musiałbyś mnie zabić – wtrącił się John.

-…przestałbyś się tak uroczo dziwić – poprawił go Sherlock.

John parsknął śmiechem, potrząsnął głową i go pocałował.

Obaj spojrzeli przed siebie, gdy pierwsze słoneczne promienie oplotły ziemię wzdłuż horyzontu. John ujął jego dłoń w niemym geście.

John myślał o tym, że nigdy nie przestanie się temu dziwić.

Sherlock myślał o tym, że nigdy nie przestanie go to zachwycać.

**Author's Note:**

> * Cytat jest moim wolnym i nieprofesjonalnym tłumaczeniem tego tekstu:  
> "I think we deserve  
> a soft epilogue, my love.  
> We are good people  
> and we’ve suffered enough."  
> Autorstwa [ Nikka Ursula](http://nikkaursula.tumblr.com)  
> Cytat ten tak bardzo kojarzy mi się z miłością Sherlocka i Johna, że dosłownie sam się wprosił do mojej historii. 
> 
> Nigdy, ale to przenigdy, nie sądziłam, że napiszę wampira, ale teraz próbuję nowych rzeczy. Przy czym jestem zagorzałym przeciwnikiem smutnych i dwuznacznych zakończeń, więc starałam się oddać tę 'nigdy nie opowiedzianą historię miłosną' na swój sposób. Mam nadzieję, że jako-tako wyszło. 
> 
> Uwagi, skargi i zażalenia są nad wyraz mile widziane. Nie krępuj się zatem, drogi Czytelniku, do ich popełnienia :)


End file.
